


Second Verse

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fanfiction, Gen, the road not taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis gets drunk and writes fanfic of his life.





	Second Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/335317.html?thread=1935439061#cmt193

"I want to write," Ignis announced, enunciating carefully.

Gladio handed his pen over, and Ignis opened his notebook and began. The page was already filled, with a recipe or a shopping list, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Read it to me." Ignis always wrote the same story when he was drunk like this. His prose could be brilliant and evocative, but Gladio mostly used the plots to gauge the instability of Iggy's mental state.

This time it was more speculation about Ignis accepting Ardyn's offer in Altissia. Sometimes Ignis-the-protagonist ended up defeated and ignominiously dead. Tonight, though, he survived: _I shall save him,_ Ignis-the-hero proclaimed, _though all the world burns_ , and he wielded the ring to best Ardyn in battle.

"He sank to his knees," Ignis read, scratching the words haphazard across the page. "As the ring consumed his lifeforce, he likewise burned with a single desire," and Gladio refilled both their glasses because fuck, this was even more depressing than listening to Ignis imagine his own florid death. "He cried out for his King, in the darkness, and as if by divine intercession, the man himself appeared."

"Good ending," Gladio said, not wanting to hear any more. "Finish your drink."

"Oh." Ignis ran his fingers over the indentations on the page. "Was I done?"

"Yeah." Gladio watched him tuck the notebook away. "That's my pen."

Ignis held it out vaguely, and Gladio took it. "Could that have happened, truly?"

Fuck, Gladio was tired. "The only thing that could have happened did. Drink up." He didn't want either of them to remember this in the morning.


End file.
